A New Beginning
by eljay345
Summary: I loved the movie the Ultimate Gift as well as the novelization, but I was heartbroken when Emily died. This is how I think their lives would continue if Emily hadn't died.


*****Disclaimer:: I do not own any of these characters or the rights to the movie or to the book that was written by Jim Stovall and novelization by Rene Gutteridge"The Ultimate Gift"*****

I really enjoyed this movie and like most people I was very upset when Emily died. I know that I may seem naive, but this story is going to be about her living. I will be starting from the scene when Alexia, Emily's mom, runs out of Jason's presentation because she gets a phone call from the hospital.

Jason burst out of the lobby doors and onto the crowded New York sidewalk. He searched wildly for Alexia and spotted her speeding away in a cab. There was no hesitation as Jason jumped into his waiting limo and sped for the hospital. Fear raced through his body because he knew that something really horrible had happened with Emily.

As the limo navigated the busy New York streets Jason's mind wandered over the events of the past few months. Emily and Alexia had become his world. He had gone from all night parties in gambling resorts to reading fairytales to a very sick young girl in her hospital room. Then he had sat with her mother in the cafeteria or in the chapel. Not saying anything…just being there.

"Emily can't die…" Jason said allowed. "Her mother needs her." _I need her_. He thought to himself.

When he reached the hospital he up to the floor where Emily was and found Alexia in the hall with a couple of doctors. She was nodding and crying as she listened to them explain the situation. After they were finished Jason walked over and took her in this arms. He lightly kissed her hair and rocked her back and forth.

"Tell me," he said.

She shook her head and tried to move away.

Jason firmly turned her face toward him and their eyes met.

"We are done with treatments….she is no longer responding to chemo and the doctors say there aren't very many more safe options..." said Alexia reluctantly.

He let out a sigh and hugged Alexia to him. "I'm so sorry Lexie," he said. Two tears escaped from his eyes.

"I'm gonna go sit with her awhile. I want to be there when she wakes up," said Alexis as she started toward Emily's room.

"I'll give you a few minutes," said Jason.

After Alexis entered Emily's room Jason sank to the floor and rested his head in his hands. Never before had he felt so helpless. He had always been able to fix problems with money or influence. Nothing before had mattered, but now that he had two people who mattered he was unable to help them. Alexis wouldn't take money from him. He had offered to pay off the rest of Emily's hospital bills, but Alexis wouldn't hear of that. As Jason waited he thought…what if the doctors aren't telling us something because they think we don't have enough money to pay for the treatments.

He sprang to his feet and headed to the nurse's station.

"May I please speak with Emily Wright's doctor," said Jason to the nurse behind the desk.

A few minutes later a fatherly looking doctor beckoned from Jason to join him in two of the padded chairs in a lounge off the hall.

"Just what is your interest in Emily?" asked the doctor. "I have seen you hear dozens of times with her mother, but I am unaware of your relationship."

"My grandfather knew Emily and Alexis before he died. Alexis was kind to him when he was here in the hospital."

"I see. Very well. What can I do for you?" asked the doctor.

"I want to pay for all of Emily's expenses. My grandfather left me a sizeable inheritance and I know that Emily needs the money," said Jason.

"Why haven't you given the money to Emily's mother?" asked the doctor. "I'm sure that she would be able to tell you what is needed."

"She won't accept money from me," said Jason with a sigh. "Believe me…I have tried to reason with her, but she has a lot of pride when it comes to Emily….Emily's father left while she was pregnant and I feel like she thinks she has to care for her all on her own because that is the way it has always been….but I want to be there for them. They are the two most important people in my life and I can't stand to see the suffering like this."

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment and then removed his glasses.

"I will speak with Alexis about the money….but there was something else you were going to ask…." Said the doctor.

"Isn't there anything you can do for Emily?" asked Jason helplessly. "I can afford to take her to any city in the world if that's what it takes. I want her to have the best chance possible."

"There are a few more options that we haven't mentioned to Ms. Wright because we had no idea that she had such financial means." Said the doctor. "These are not easy treatments….she will need constant care."

" I understand," said Jason.

"It will be hard getting Alexis to agree to the money…do you have any plans besides my talking with her?' asked the doctor.

"I had planned to propose," said Jason. He removed the ring box from his pocket to show the doctor. "I was thinking that if we were married that she wouldn't be able to refuse my help."

"We will do what we can." Said the doctor.

At that moment the two men saw Alexis approaching. They stood and moved toward her.

"Emily's asking for you," said Alexis as Jason touched her arm.

Wordlessly he kissed her and went into Emily's room.

"May I have a word with you?" asked the doctor.

The doctor relayed the conversation he had just had with Jason.

"It's not that I am proud," said Alexis defensively. "I just...." She stopped as Jason walked out of Emily's room.

"A nurse came to check some things," said Jason. "Want to come with me to the chapel?"

"I'll be right there," said Alexis. She watched his retreating back before she turned to the doctor. "I need to go. Thank you for telling me all of this."

"Of course," said the doctor as they both stood up. "but Alexis, think about this. It could save her."

Alexis walked down to the chapel and opened the door. She saw Jason kneeling at the front, but he wasn't facing Jesus. He was facing her. She made her way down the aisle and she saw that he had a ring box in his hand.

"I love you Lexie….I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me???"


End file.
